Shut Up!
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: ...“te extraño Yuriy” te arrodillas, abrazandote a ti mismo me arrodillo para abrazarte, y tenerte así, entre en mis brazos...no puedo creer que estes aki, conmigo, de nuevo... He vueltoo
1. shut up!

**soy nueva en sto, asi ke no me critiken mucho xfa! piedad!**

**kiero dar las gracias a aries1391, ya q este fic s original d ella, y yo lo traduci :D **

**aclaro: beyblade no es mio, bla,bla,bla... ya saben, no? y..ants q se me olvid, ste fic es yaoi d una d mis parejas favoritas yura/kai! (xa kien no sepa...YuraYuriyTala ¬¬u como sea, me ntienden, no?)**

**l fic esta dedikdo a gabz, gracias x djarme publikrlo n tu pag.! ya lo corregi, y le puse otras cosas.**

* * *

**/-/ Shut Up /-/**

Por que me haces esto todo el tiempo kai! Cual es tu problema? Disfrutas viéndome abajo todo el tiempo? Cuando estábamos batallando juntos en el torneo de este año, todos te miraban a ti primero.Por que?el gran Kai! Siempre el mejor. Tu siempre has sido mejor beyluchador que yo. Yo solo he sido el Segundo mejor. Tu has sido siempre el numero uno, tan...tan perfecto. Pero ahora ya no, ahoraque has conocido a takao es diferente...

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

Cada cosa mala que yo hago, tu siempre me lo haces notar, siempre te sales con la tuya ... bien … nunca haces algo mal. Por que es eso? Oh, si, por que eres tu. Como lo dije, por que eres tu. Tu encuentras mis errores, mis defectos. Tu siempre estas ahí para takao, entonces por que no para mi? Siempre para ray, max, y para el nerd de kenny. Y, conmigo, piensas que es mi falta de concentración cuando batallo contigo. Y es tu culpa! Siempre diciendome que sea el mejor! que me mantenga atento! Bien supongo que no puedo mantenerme atento cuando me miras como un halcón!

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

Por que me sigues asi? me desprecias, vdd? Si, eso es. estas celoso. Hn, pero que estoy diciendo? De que vas a star celoso? Tu siempre has sido el mejor. Todos miran hacia ti, siempre frio y orgulloso. No recuerdo una vez en la que hayas estado orgulloso de mi, orgulloso de lo que me he convertido. Todos los errores tu me los señalas, estoy haciendo lo correcto? o es justo quererte mientras me haces menos? amandote, mientras tu sientes pena x mi...bien no mas kai. No te escuchare mas!

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

estoy caminando lejos de ti, fuera de tu vida y finalmente tu estas fuera de mi mente. No quiero que digas nada mas kai. Por que no hay nada mas que decir. No quiero que digas mi nombre con repugnancia, no mas kai! Me voy!

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gunna bring me down_

Todo lo que dices es mentira! Eres una gran falsa! Piensas que tienes el control! Pero no kai! Puedo ver el niño piadoso dentro de ti. Te estuve viendo dormir, tus sueños son peor que los míos. Todo lo que dices es mentira! Todo lo que prometes es mentira! que intentas probar? Estas haciendo que todos se haganuna falsa esperanza de ser mejores beyluchadores, estas permitiendo que todo y todos se vallan a bajo.

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

Tu piensas mentirle a todos, no? yo pienso que tu pasas mucho tiempo trabajando! Todos te dan mucha atención! Estas demasiado usado kai. Es por eso que piensas que todos deben de prestarte atención! Si de seguro todos piensan que tu eres el mas alto y poderoso, pero yo puedo ver a través de ti y veo con tristeza que no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte a salir de tu gran farsa!

_You think your special_

_But I know and I know and I know_

_and we know_

_That your not!_

"Tala" mierda, que es lo que quieres ahora? "que?" te reto. Blah, blah, blah. Nunca te detienes?Por que tienes que determinar todos mis errores? Gire mis ojos y camine lejos de ti. Demonios, me estas llamando de nuevo. Oh bien, no te estoy escuchando...Arrggg nunca paras de hacer esto, vdd? "SOLO CALLATE!".

_You're always there to point out_

_my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_

_But not today_

Ah! Te quería tomar de sorpresa. Demonios, volteaste. T pusiste en tu tipica pose de 'soy el mejor, mirenme, vean lo que nunca seran y lo que no podran tener', nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Demonios! No! no puedo pensar en eso! no puedo pensar en lo que siento por ti ahora!...Te odio! Te desprecio por todo lo que me has hecho!

"Yuriy"

"¿que?" te respondíen un tonoaburrido. Demonios, por que no me puedes dejar en paz!

"pasa algo malo?" me preguntas poniendo tu mano en mi hombro.

La quite casi de inmediato "no me toques" gruñí. Demonios, me estoy volviendo demasiado rudo? Te sorprendiste un poco cuando retire tu mano de mi hombro, pero, espera. Al mirar lo que siento ahora, descubrí que realmente te odio. Ahora probablemente estas viendo dentro de mi lo que siento, pero no quiero saber...

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gunna bring me down_

"Yuriy" repites mi nombre, con...un rastro de preocupación? Te miro intentando leer tus ojos. Si, es preocupación...pero por que? por mi? demonios por que me confundes tanto? Gruño, empuño mis manos.

"respondeme" me exiges esperando parado, dándome ese patético look. Ahí! Eso es lo que me molesta!...bueno...una deellas.

"tu kai" Me miras cuestionándome. que? tengo un problema contigo, eso esta mal?

"oh, y que problema es ese?"

"pfft. Déjame decirte que, has cambiado mucho desde la abadia y siempre quieres que haga lo que tu quieras."

Lo escupí. En realidad no era ese problema, solamente lo dije para decirte algo, mentí cuando preguntaste que estaba mal.

"estas mintiendo" dijiste sencillamente

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't want to waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

Demonios, pudiste ver a través de mi muralla? No tienes derecho de saber lo que siento!

"voltea Yuriy" volteo alrededor girando mi inútil resplandor en el suelo. Odio sentir esto! Por que siempre lo sabes! Supongo que puede ser posible que te diga lo que siento, "ya me oíste" replico, no le dire lo que pienso, no lo hare.

"bien, tu quieres saber que esta mal conmigo? Bien! Como quieras! Siempre me estas diciendo que hacer! Siempre haces un acuerdo por cada error que cometo y cada vez que pierdo! **Tu** siempre tienes la atención d todos! Y-y, es falso! Puedo ver fácilmente el niño llorón que eres!" solté todo lo que pensaba. Eso no era todo, había algo mas que decirte..."eso no es todo"

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gunna bring me down_

"huh?" me puse de frente a ti. Tus ojos...que estan tratando d decirme?

"dije, que eso no es todo" "que te molesta Yuriy? Yo se que algo mas te esta molestando" carajo! Q kieres de mi? Demonios!

"solo dejame solo kai...me voy...para bien" susurro dando la vuelta.

"hn. No, no lo haras"

"Creelo kai. Me voy, y no importa lo que me digas, no me detendrás"

"Yuriy detente" me detengo, y tu caminas hacia mi! "si esto hace que te quedes..." suspiras "lo siento" suspiro y te doy la mejor respuesta que te puedo dar,

"no"

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say_

_Is gunna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up shut up Shut up_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

Me volteo, y camino fuera d tu vida para siempre. No quiero volver a oírte. Pienso que finalmente vas a callarte.

* * *

**en lo personal me gusto...x lo pronto, este s l primer capi...pronto lo actualizare...manden reviews! **


	2. since u been gone

Since U been gone

Ha pasado una semana desde que te fuiste. Por que me dejaste? Pienso y pienso y tal ves tu...no lo se. Tenía la intención de decirte lo que siento por ti. Yo siempre te he amado. Siempre. Siempre estuviste en mi mente. No solo beybatallando, es decir, eres buen beyluchador, por supuesto el segundo mejor, pero, eres mas que eso! No lo se. Metí la pata. Realmente la hice esta vez. Hice que te fueras y que no volvieras. por que? todo lo que esta alrededor mío, realmente te lastima?

Pensé que éramos amigos, y que pronto seriamos algo mas...

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

Sabes que siempre he estado contigo...por que no te atreviste a mirar a tu lado? Tú estuviste mío Yuriy, y siempre quise que fuéramos algo, pero ahora, lo dudo. Siempre te reclame, sin querer decírtelo realmente. Los otros siempre se me declaraban, pero tu equipo me decía q los ignorara. Por que? ellos sabían lo q sentías por mi? Y por que no me dijiste que te lastimaba demasiado? Tu fuiste mío Yuriy; tu tal vez nunca lo escuchaste de mi, pero te amo. Siempre he soñado que aceptas mis sentimientos, y sientes lo mismo por mi, pero...

Fuiste mío Yuriy; prácticamente lo daría todo para que volvieras a mi.

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

-suspiro-

Me levanto de la cama, me pongo los zapatos, agarro mi bufanda y salgo de la habitación con la pregunta de donde voy. No hay nada de obligación si decido ir o no.

Yuriy…

Por que no me dijiste que sentías esto por mi? Realmente me odias tanto? No sabía que era una molestia.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Después de que descubrí q me odiabas, me desprecie, todos descubrieron que ya no estabas...ellos sabían que sucedería tarde o temprano. Me moleste mucho al saber q me odiabas. Por que? que hice para que me odiaras tanto? Estaba muy enojado, pero la pregunta es, te iré a buscar? Quieres ser encontrado? Realmente te amo? Estaba tan enojado contigo! Pero, _estaba_, en pasado. Sigo enojado ahora? O ya no?...mmm.. Estoy un poco, pero, yo te amo...te amo...

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tu y yo juramos ser los mejores amigos por siempre (n/t: xp uuy, bueenoo) ahora, que somos? Me odias; estoy desilusionado de ti por no decirme nada. Alguna vez intentaste decírmelo?

"_kai, puedo hablar contigo?"_

"_que sea despues Yuriy, y apurate a derrotar a Ray para que hablemos"_

"_pero es importante!"_

"_despues Yuriy! Yo se que puedes derrotar a Ray, es facil! No ofendo a Ray pero se que Yuriy es mucho mejor que eso" Ray movio la cabeza deliberadamente pero ataco cuando Yuriy seguía discutiendo con Kai. El blade de Yuriy _(n/t: o trompitos, como me gusta dcirles xD) _salio del plato y callo en el pasto. Yuriy bajo la mirada mientras Kai lo regañaba por no poner atención y perder _n/t: pero si fue tu culpa kai! ¬¬ pobre dr yura!)

Tal vez lo hiciste, pero nunca escuche (n/t: noooo! enserio?) pienso que hubiera sido bueno que hubiéramos pasado tiempo juntos, solo tu y yo. Entrenando por supuesto. Con la intención de que sintieras algo por mi? tal vez no. sin ti, no vale la pena. Ahora, como sea, estoy pensando menos en ti. Estoy olvidándote? Me sigues importando? Te...sigo queriendo? (n/t: marea con tantas preguntas . x.x, pobre kai)

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

-suspiro-

tal vez bryan pueda ayudarme...El te conoce mejor que yo. Tal vez el tenga idea de donde estas. Esperemos que me ayude, y no me tire al loco y te pierda.

Pienso en eso...ahora lo tengo! Después de una semana que estuviste conmigo, te encerraste en tu mundo. Nunca me decías nada, y solo te decia que entrenaras mejor. Y, el tiempo q pasaba contigo, te forzaba a practicar. Tu nunca quisiste q fuera el primero! Tu nunca me amaste como yo, pero pienso que si te encuentro tal vez lo hagas...

Sabes que? pensándolo bien, no me importa mas, ese tu problema, no mío.

Decide caminar de regreso a mi departamento con la entupida idea de decirte lo q siento.

Así, me dirigí hacia el departamento de Bryan sintiéndome un poco incomodo, como cualquiera que hiciera algo malo o raro. Por que esto me afecta?

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

Camino hacia el edificio, siento que algo va a pasar. No se que, pero algo va a pasar cuando vea a Bryan. Pero que? estarás ahí? Con Bryan?

Ok, abrí la puerta del elevador. El cuarto de Bryan esta en el ultimo píso, al final del pasillo ala izquierda, numero 50.

Desde que te fuiste tuve sesiones de entrenamiento con mi equipo, tu siempre lograbas distraerme, estabas en mi mente. Yo supe que podrias ser mejor, pero cuando te fuiste, me sentí mal, alguien que no fuiste tu derroto a Ray. Ray es bueno, pero tu eres mejor. Tu y takao eran mis mejores oponentes. Con takao pelee mas, pero tu...yo solo quiero estar contigo. Y ahora que te fuiste, me siento un poco mejor, como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima. Pero algo me dice que tengo que encontrarte! Tengo que encontrarte, pero otra parte me dice que no me importa.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Sabes que? si tu me odias, bien! No me importa mas. Sentir esto por ti, yo solo-yo solo no quiero sentir esto no necesito estar contigo nunca mas. Me odias? entonces? No me interesa mas! Diviértete viendo como gasté la mitad de mi vida obsesionado por ti, y cuando te vas encuentro que nunca me quisiste. Hn, te fuiste. Ahora que voy a hacer? (nt: dcidt no? ¬¬)

Me detengo en el piso que necesito estar, salgo en busca del cuarto de Bryan. Justo ahí, escucho voces...la tuya...y la de bryan!

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

El pánico fluye en mi y trato de decidir donde esconderme. Noto que su cuarto esta junto a las escaleras. Me escondo ahí. Escucho que rápidamente la puerta se cierra a un lado de mi, y escucho la voz de Yuriy.

"escucha, gracias por dejar quedarme contigo Bryan!" las gracias hacia Bryan hacen que a mi corazón me duela. Me siento, tan perdido. Pienso que ya te perdi. Adivino...no estoy bien. Contigo alrededor, pienso-pienso-...

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

"no hay problema. Te dije que kai no te ayudaria mucho"

"lo se, solo pense que tal vez, nosotros podriamos, no lo se..." podriamos que? PODRIAMOS QUE! (n/t: aguanta, va dspacio, va dspacio ;p)

"olvídalo Yura. Ahora que lo dices, el no ha cambiado mucho desde la abadía" huh? No he cambiado? Que esta mal conmigo? (n/t: mm...lalala)

"Oh, bien. Pienso que tal vez el siga siendo mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, y el primero, pero, no se, crecimos y el cambio...bastante..."

cambie? Para bien o para mal? Yuriy cualquier cambio lo puedo arreglar! Lo unico que quiero es a ti! (n/t: uy, q posesivo, pero ke lindo)

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

"muy bien" escuche que el dijo despues de una pequeña pausa. Que estan haciendo? Escucho a Yuriy reirse y el sonido de las llaves alrededor de la cerradura. Los escuche entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Realmente me dolio cuando los vi. Yuriy ama a Bryan y Bryan ama a Yuriy. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Como sea, Yuriy no esta conmigo ahora, el esta con Bryan. Y como sea Bryan protesto que estuviera con Yuriy, el-el es tan protector...ellos se aman, y no soy parte de eso. Yuriy no me ama...el nunca me dio esperanzas, nunca. (n/t: chale, q intenso...y q nak me oi...)

_Since you've been gone_

Bajar las escaleras hizo que me diera cuenta de algo. Tu nunca fuiste mío, y, yo nunca fui tuyo. Tu me odias! Y que hay sobre mi? desde que te fuiste, pensé que tal vez mis sentimientos se habían desvanecido, pero ahora...todos mis sentimientos volvieron. Todo lo que me encantaba, todo...

_Since you've been gone_

Desde que te fuiste solo me engaño a mi mismo pensando que no te amo, pero no...nunca, nunca te olvidare...te amo. Pero tu...amas a bryan, no a mi... (n/t: ...snif,sniff...buaa! ;;)

_Since you've been gone_

Desde que te fuiste, no dejo de pensar en ti...

* * *

no se ustedes pero a mi si me gusto...espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo! thanks aries1391:D 


	3. adiccted

_Addicted _

Camino x las calles desiertas cabizbajo. El ruido de blades chocar llaman mi atención y giro mi cabeza para ver a pequeños niños jugando. Ellos tienen una bella inocencia, yo nunca pude jugar por diversión...

Pongo mi atención en mi problema y continuo caminando sin objetivo alguno en la calle.

Te perdi. No puedo creerlo! Tal vez ahora estés mejor. Eres feliz ahora, no? con Bryan...que mal que no pudiera decirte lo que siento...tal vez tu podrías amarme? No puedo ver mi vida sin ti Yuriy, no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que significas para mí.

_I heard ur doin okay_

_But I want u know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to u_

Espero a que la señal cambie para cruzar la calle, justo del otro lado veo un bar, las luces cambian y empiezo a caminar. Esperando que en aquel bar te pueda olvidar... (n/t: pobre kai... se nota ke lo kiere)

...intento olvidarte Yuriy, pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente! Te amo y te necesito!...yo-yo veo tu rostro enfrente de mí. Por que no puedo olvidarte? Por que no puedo pretender que no te amo y ya? Merezco esto? Tal vez lo merezco, por todo el dolor que te hice pasar Yuriy, cierto?

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When u don't think about me_

_Do u think_

_I deserve this_

Pense que todo esta bien. Pensé que tu estabas...no...tu me dijiste que odiabas todo sobre mi, siempre mandándote, degradándote. No puedes decirme que no puedo revelar mis sentimientos correctamente? Intente hacerte feliz pero tanto para nada! Me odias y no importa lo que yo haga, tu-tu te fuiste...y nunca volveras...

_I tried to make u happy_

_But u left anyway_

Entrando al club había gente borracha a mas no poder a mí alrededor (n/t: para no decir otra cosa), quería beber pero no tanto como esos idiotas...

Me perdí en la música...no puedo recordar cuantas bebí...5? 8? Demonios, debí pero...se sentia tan bien, no podía recordar lo deprimido que estaba cuando llegue.

La música bajo de tono a algo como de Sean Paul o algo así. Sentí un cuerpo contra el mío. Voltee para ver ala persona y vi unos ojos azules. Yuriy! El cuerpo se acerco de nuevo a mí, y me beso. Subio y bajo sus manos en mi espalda.

"pensé que me odiabas" respire después de que rompió el beso y dejo de acariciar mi espalda.

"ahora se por que odio a alguien tan lindo como tu"el hizo que me sonrojara y yo pegué mi cuerpo junto al de el de nuevo. Y pensé que Yuriy había dicho que no sabía bailar! Sonreí y bese su cabello pelirrojo. Carajo, no sabes cuanto te necesito.

Y yo pensé que me odiabas por que te lastime demasiado, heh, probablemente estabas bromeando...

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to u_

_But I want it_

_n I need it_

_I'm addicted to u_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what u said_

_n I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Perdiéndome en mi mismo me empujaste fuera del bar. Una brisa helada cayó sobre mí. Rayos, estaba seguro que hacia calor afuera, pero el único calor era el que se sentía dentro...

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? (n/t:uuuyyy el baúl de los recuerdos) estabas tan asustado que yo te lleve dentro de la habitación que nos asignaron. Nos hicimos amigos rápido y platicamos de todo. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos antes de terminar de conocernos, y tu-tu...yo no puedo vivir sin ti! Tú siempre estuviste conmigo. Eres como una droga para mi Yuriy. Te necesito urgentemente y pienso tenerte esta noche...

Sigo tu cabello pelirrojo y parpadeo y veo a Ray...Un minuto! Estaba con Yuriy! Sacudo mi cabeza y mis ojos ven azul de nuevo. Bien, sabia que eras tu.

_Since the day I met u_

_n after all we've been through_

_I'm still a dick_

_I'm addicted to u_

Me encuentro a mi mismo siendo desnudado por tus brazos, acaricias mi cuerpo y con cada caricia que te doy das un gemido de placer. Solo hay una cosa mala con esto, tu nunca me has dominado! Yo tengo que ser el que te domine. Gruño por la frustración y te pongo debajo de mi, en un cojin de tu departamento. Te miro y observo esos ojos color ámbar. NO! no puede ser, yo estoy con Yuriy. Parpadeo y veo tu pálida piel y esos hermosos ojos azul ártico de nuevo, tu cabello rojo caer en tu rostro, sabia que eras tú. Empiezo a quitarte la ropa. Sabias que haría lo que yo quisiera, y de ahora en adelante yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo, y quiero hacerte mío Yuriy.

_I think u know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get u_

_Do u think I deserve this_

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron empapados de sudor, estoy de nuevo abajo. Demonios Ivanov, nunca pensé que fueras tan imprudente, usualmente eres serio. Solté una risita haciendo que me besaras con dureza y lujuria. Empuje mi cadera haciendo que cayeras debajo de mi. Estoy arriba de nuevo! (n/t: bien orgulloso). Haré que me desees como yo te deseo a ti, te haré feliz con mis acciones. (n/t: quien no desearia estar en el lugar de Yuriy o.o, emm, izvini)

_I tried to make u happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep u_

_But u left anyway_

Empujando dentro de ti, lloras mi nombre, pero no es tu voz. Lentamente volteo para verte, pero no veo tu rostro. Es-es Ray! Mis ojos se ensanchan al ver el cabello negro del neko-jin, vuelves a mi para darme otro beso. Te empujo gritando. Yo-yo lo hice con Ray! No con Yuriy! No! se supone que era Yuriy!

_Me voy kai_

No, tu no dijiste eso! Esto no puede acabar entre nosotros, no aún! Tu-tu-yo tengo que hacerte mío! (n/t:ala, bien posesivo, n?)

No, you didn't mean that! It's not over between us, no not yet! You-you-I have to make you mine!

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to u_

_But I want it_

_N I need it_

_I'm addicted to u_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what u said_

_N I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Me apresuro para agarrar mi ropa y rápidamente explicarle a Ray que cualquier cosa que haya dicho, no fue cierto, estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia. Piensas que estoy bromeando pero no sabes como fue la verdad. Yo no te amo Ray, mi corazón pertenece a Yuriy...

Salgo del departamento y me doy cuenta que Yuriy no tiene departamento donde quedarte y que realmente estaba borracho, mejor dicho estoy...todo me da vueltas. Tal vez estoy un poco, pero estoy bien. Demonios! Nunca volveré a tomar otra vez! (n/t: eso dices ahora, pero que tal después... u.u) demonios! Reclame a Ray y no a Yuriy! Bien...no he terminado aun...no he alcanzado el clímax...

"demonios!"

me desplomo en una banca de la estación de tren, me doy cuenta que siempre usábamos el tren juntos. Estaré esperandote por siempre; seras mio cuando estes listo. (n/t: aaaahh, q lindo, lo va a esperar :D)

_How long will I be waitin_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I cant make u mine_

Una brisa helada cayó sobre mi rostro. Demonios, lo necesitaba. –Suspiro- siempre le reclame a Ray que era muy cerrado. Demonios Yuriy!

Un destello de rojo y azul, tu cara destello y vi mi cara con la tuya. Exuberante piel pálida, flamante cabello rojo y dos perfectas hebras cayendo en tu cara. (n/t: O.O...) levanto mi mano para acariciarte pero desapareces, a donde vas? Voy yo? Alucinación o algo?

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to u_

_But I want it_

_n I need it_

_I'm addicted to u_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what u said_

_n I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Odio el sentimiento de rechazo. Bryan y tu, parados lado a lado, felices por la compañía de ambos. Por que no pude darte eso? Felicidad...odio. Te odio. Por que me causas tanto dolor? Esto-esto duele y mucho. Justo aquí.

Llevo mi mano derecha al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, mi corazón realmente me duele. Lo rompiste...lo has roto...

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to u_

_But I want it_

_n I need ii_

_I'm addicted to u_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what u said_

_n I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Solo dejame solo kai...me voy...para bien..._

No-no puedes!

"No puedes ver que te necesito?"

Siento algo alrededor de mi cuerpo, burlándose de mi, que es?

Para mi mala noticia, una figura alta estaba inclinada. Que es eso? La sombra se me hace familiar...

La persona camina a la lampara revelando una palida piel cubierta por una chaqueta naranja y blanca, cabello rojo, y dos perfectas hebras cayendo en su rostro.

Yuriy?

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to u_

_But I want it_

_n I need it_

_I'm addicted to u_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what u said_

_n I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Tu-tu has roto mi corazón...rechazándome...dejándome...no puedo moverme...soy adicto a ti Yuriy.


	4. ﾀ crash and burn ﾀ

_Crash And Burn_

Salgo del departamento de Bryan y me dirijo a las escaleras, nunca me han gustado los elevadores. Veo el edificio de Bryan en cualquier parte de la calle, pero de repente pienso en ti con total aburrimiento.

No puedo creer que finalmente me libre de ti kai. Solo de pensar que tu y yo éramos grandes amigos. Cuando llegaste ala abadía eras el mejor. Tu sabias que yo estaba ahí, que era mejor decirme. Cuando me preguntaste por que estaba en la abadía, no tenia respuesta para ti. La verdad es; que no se por que estaba ahí. Mis padres, pffft, nunca conoci a mis padres. Me dejaron en el umbral de ese maldito lugar, pero yo amo el beyblade. Es por eso que soy lo que soy. Pero tu querías ser el mejor y te tomaste en serio el entrenamiento. Nosotros juramos ser amigos hasta el final, pero te hartaste del entrenamiento e hiciste un plan para escapar de la abadía, para marcharte para siempre...

Una cosa más antes de que hubieras ido...

_We'll stay up late for one more show_

_Grab the keys we're going out_

_We're leaving home and we won't come back again_

Éramos inseparables, nada podia separarnos. Entonces yo te cambie...te volviste como yo, y no nos volvimos a llevar igual! Cuando estábamos juntos no te preocupabas por ser el mejor, cuando estábamos juntos...éramos felices...si tan solo las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado...

Encontraste a black dranzer y destruiste media abadía...huiste...y me dejaste detrás de ti...nunca te importo algo que no fuera ser el mejor verdad? A mi tampoco me importaría, menos desde que Boris empezó a hacerme esos horribles experimentos que cambiarían mi vida para siempre, si tu no hubieras regresado a salvarme durante el torneo hace tres años. Por que regresaste?

_We're friends till the end_

_We'll take on the world_

_We just don't care at all_

Cuando te encontré eras falso, te perdí! Tu de todas las personas! Por que? Mi mejor amigo! Yo quería quise algo. Entonces descubrí que solo me estabas usando. Habías planeado todo desde hace tiempo! Tu planeaste ser mi amigo para después dejarme con Boris! Tu sabias lo que pasaría y aun así no te importó.

_I never wanted to believe that you could lie_

_That friends deceive_

_And here I stand I'm still the same_

Cambiaste kai, ya no eres ese bastardo corazón de hielo, ahora tienes amigos que te cuidan, pero yo aun sigo siendo el mismo Yuriy que conociste tiempo atrás. Nunca cambie. Me abandonaste kai, que hago ahora?

_I watched you change _

_You wont come back _

A veces me asombro cual falso eres..no puedes mentir para siempre kai..cuando se los vas a decir? Cuando me lo vas a decir? Lo se…se que hiciste. Acaso no duele kai? Mentirle a tus amigos? Mentirme...**a** **mi**? Hn, q estoy pensando? A ti nunca te importe y nunca te importaré! Bien, sigue con tus mentiras, las conozco, y a ti también. Piensas que eres perfecto, pero te vere caer kai.

_I wonder what it's like to be like you_

_To never really care how bad it hurts_

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on_

_It's all about yourself and you're never wrong_

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

Tomo mi mp3, y encuentro una estacion q toca algo de rock alternative talvez? No soy muy bueno distinguiendo estilos (ni yo xD)

_The day is gone_

_It's cold out_

_I walk alone as you fade out **Te estas alejando de mi?**_

_I don't know why I'm reaching out **no se por que me sigues importando**_

_And now I know you wont come back **yo no volveré a ti y tu no volverás a mi **_

Camino por la calle y veo que estoy cerca de un parque, un minuto..Ese es el parque en el que kai y yo...por que siempre estoy pensando en ti?

Aumento el volumen de la música provocando que no pueda seguir con mis pensamientos...perfecto.

Hay una muy buena canción en la estación, quien sea que la cante, la canción es muy buena. Pienso que a continuación viene el coro, lo empiezo a cantar. Me encanta.

_I wonder what it's like to be like you (I wonder what it's like to be like you) **supongo que me sorprendo como eres tu**_

_To never really care how bad it hurts (To never really care how bad it hurts) **nunca te importo que a tus amigos les doliera que les mintieras?**_

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on **bien, estoy seguro que podrás continuar**_

_It's all about yourself and you're never wrong **parece que nunca cometes un error.**_

_I'll watch you crash and burn **te puedes quedar asi, vas a car kai..**_

_Do you remember the days? **Recuerdas cuando eramos mejores amigos? Como eramos mejores amigos? Lei de eso y digo que todo era mentira**_

_Way back when we used to say **nada cambiaria? ****Que nosotros estariamos juntos por siempre...**_

_Nothing can change us **pero algo cambio…algo te cambio**_

_No one will stop us **tienes que detenerte**_

_I'll never be like you **tengo fe**_

Miro la hora...la 8:00, tan rápido?

Camino hacia una banca que estaba ocupada por una persona...cabello bicolor, marcas en el rostro, musculoso (o.o), y con una bufanda en el cuello justo como la de kai, será? (no! en serio es el, pense q era alguien mas, k: ¬¬)

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on _

Me detengo debajo de una lámpara y el se da cuenta de mi presencia, en su rostro veo los mismos ojos carmesí de kai, si, es el. Los mismos ojos rojos, marcas azules en su rostro, dos tonalidades de azul, es kai. (¬¬ no es el comentario mas inteligente que he traducido, pero bueno)

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

"Kai?"

"yuriy"

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

Escucho el ultimo pedazo de cancion, se titular 'crash and burn' . Nada mal. (arg! No recuerdo el grupo! Ayuda! Punto para la que me ayude x fa)

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

Te veré estrellarte y arder Kai.

* * *

**Bien…aki esta, después de tanto tiempo de espera x fin! No fue facil ya ke perdi el documento komo tres veces! Pero bueno……gracias a kienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic…lo aprecio mucho! No estoy muy segura si podre continuar kon los fanfics…falta d tiempo y problemas u.uUu pero si publikre uno ultimo (espero) titulado 'klavier' T.T……y cuando tenga la continuación d este tmb….**

**Dankechön! Auf wiedersehen!**

'**_perdi mi felicidad, y decidí no buscarla mas; olvide la razón de mi tristeza, y preferí dejarla atrás; ya no puedo ofrecer nada; y mi sonrisa, es una sencilla ilusión...'_**


	5. †i miss you†

_I Miss You_

"Kai?"

"Yuriy?"

Eres tu Yuriy. Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo.

**See you when I wake up is a gift**

Estoy feliz de que seas real esta vez, y no solo yo Yuriy. Estoy feliz de que no haya decidido volver a casa, estoy feliz de que seas real y no una estúpida ilusión de mi deprimente estado.

**I didn't think could be real**

"que estas hacienda aquí?" me gruñes

"te preguntare lo mismo. Es un mundo libre, no?" te das al vuelta...no puedo permitir que te vayas! Tengo que hablar contigo.

"espera" te detienes al escuchar mi voz. Por que?

**To know that you feel the same yes I do**

"que?"

"por que me odias?"

"no te odio Kai"

"entonces que?"

"solo dejame en paz" te vas de Nuevo pero debo detenerte. Se en el fondo que sientes lo mismo que yo!

**Is a three fold utopian dream**

"detente Yuriy. Detente y dime lo que piensas"

"no tengo por que hacerlo Kai"

"si tienes, dime algo. Acaso no me debes una explicación?"

"tu no te mereces nada" por que me estas haciendo esto a mi?

**You do something to me that's I can't explain**

"por favor" te lo pido, odio tener que pedir las cosas. Yo nunca ruego, por que tengo que hacerlo ahora?

"por que el gran Hiwatari se arrodilla y pide clemencia? Ese no es el Kai que yo conozco"

"no soy la misma persona que conociste Yuriy" de nuevo te entristeces por mis palabras, por que?

"entonces quien eres? yo nunca te conocí"

"soy Kai Hiwatari. El Kai que conociste cuando éramos niños, y que cambio cuando éramos pequeños. Muchos. Solo, déjame decirte algo, y no me juzgues tan rápido por lo que te diré."

"que?" volteas completamente para quedar frente a mi, me levanto de donde estaba sentado. A la misma estatura ahora, dejando que no soy tan bajo como piensas.

**So would I be out of line if I said**

"te extrañe" una emoción se refleja en tus ojos, pero desaparece rápidamente, por que huyes de mi?

"tambien te extrañe"

**I miss you**

"Enserio?" mi estomago me empieza a doler..lo juro!

"si, pero lo ignoro, me mentiste" que, cuando que he mentido? Das la vuelta, de nuevo, para alejarte de mi lado.

**I see your picture**

No puedo dejarte ir. Te detengo, disminuyendo el poco espacio que habia entre nosotros y uno nuestros labios en un tierno beso s: x lo menos de su parte te congelas en ese instante y no mueves ni un centímetro. Te tome de sorpresa, estas en shock, no lo dudo. Bien pues, adivina que? Te amo.

Tomo tu escencia, el dulce olor de la fresa. Solo había soñado con estar contigo asi, ahora mis sueños se han vuelto realidad.

**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**

No puedes abandonarme…no puedes, ya que realmente estoy enamorado de ti, como pudo esto pasar? Nunca pense llegar a amarte. Cualquiera con suerte te tendria yo soy el afortunado.

**You have only been gone 10 days**

Eres el que me mantiene vivo…te necesito Yuriy…te necesito Yuriy…tienes que estar conmigo, ya que sin ti caere en las sombras nuevamente.

**But already I'm wasting away**

Correspondes el beso con igual fuerza que con la que lo inicie. Intento acceder a tu boca, para lo cual dudas, pero me acceso de todos modos. El beso se intensifica conforme pasa el tiempo. Colocas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, llevando contigo un poco de mi cabello y jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que me excite cada vez mas. No puedo soportar mas, especialmente si tengo que verte todos los dias, esperaria una eternidad por ti, Yuriy.

**I know I'll see you again**

Terminamos el beso por falta de aire. Te miro…te marchas!

"Yuriy!"

"piensa que esto no fue nada Kai"

"pero correspondiste el beso" te agarro de los hombros y te giro, esperando una explicación.

"fue mi primer beso, tenia que hacerlo a mi manera" me sorprendo por tus palabras. Tus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, por que estas llorando?

**Whether far or soon**

"pero…yo…"

"guardatelo Kai, no quiero oirlo"

**But I need you to know**

"pero, realmente te necesito! Quiero saber que te molesta!" empiezas a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, no, por favor, detente. No me gusta verte asi.

**That's I care**

"te extraño Yuriy" te arrodillas, abrazandote a ti mismo; me arrodillo para abrazarte, y tenerte así, entre en mis brazos.

**And I miss you**

"te extraño"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**bien, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, 'I Miss You' sorry x la tardanza, la culpa la tiene la escuela xD, cap. Dedicado a Aries1391, it's for you…thanks so much!**

**Sig. capitulo:**

'**boulevard of broken dreams'**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	6. I wont be there

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I** **W**on't **B**e **T**here

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aclaraciones:

: Interrupciones del Yuriy

_Cursiva: _Song Lyric

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Por qué me hace esto a mí? No… no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos, no después de lo que leí, no puedo! Intenté hablar con él antes, pero no me escucho. Me voy y él regresa a mí confesándome su sentir, pfft. ¡Es probablemente todo el una mentira de nuevo¿Cómo puedo confiar en el?

_I don't wanna make this_

_Harder than I have to_

_This is how it has to be_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_But you just don't listen to me_

Nunca podré lastimarte Kai, no deseo hacerlo pero hay veces que el rencor puede mas y me obliga a hacerlo. Te amo. Y ahora creo que también me amas, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no debo¡Sé que todo es mentira! No te entiendo ¡Eres tan complicado¿Comprendes? Eres patético, así que me iré.

_I don't want to hurt you_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_I can't stand you_

_And you can't stand me_

_We can't rearrange_

_You can never change me_

_Say goodbye_

_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

"Lo siento, debo irme" Me despido mientras amargas lágrimas caen con suavidad de mi rostro. Algo me impide moverme, giro solo para observa a un desolado Kai, tirando con fuerza de mi brazo, evitando mi partida.

"No te vayas" susurras, pero debo irme. No caeré de nuevo en tus mentiras. Me alejare de ti para siempre.

"Te amo Ivannov"

"No, no lo haces"

"Pero…"

_I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_

_'Cuz when you wake up_

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

"No me amas por que yo no te amo, fin de la historia" ¿Por que esto tiene que ser tan difícil? Siento como mis lágrimas abandonan mis ojos nuevamente. Me giro por completo al punto de darte la espalda para evitar que veas en el estado que me encuentro. Ambos lloramos. Se el motivo de mi llanto, pero ¿y el tuyo?

"¿Por que?" Me pregunas de nuevo, pero… no tengo respuesta para eso.

"Respondeme con un carajo" Debes de estar jugando… ¿Como putas esperas que te responda¿Por qué el gran Ivannov debe obedecerte? No soy estúpido ¡Ya no más!

_Everything I say_

_You find a way to make it_

_Sound like I was born just yesterday_

_Everything you taught me_

_Doesn't mean a thing_

_So I'm going my way_

"Escuchame muy bien Hiwatari, mas te vale que me dejes ir si no quieres salir herido. Y antes de que me interrumpas, si, aun más herido de lo que supuestamente estas. No te amo¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender eso?" Duro, pero necesario.

"Adios Kai, cuidate" Así inicia mi recorrido, alejandome de ti, por segunda vez en mi vida.

_I don't want to hurt you_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_I can't stand you_

_And you can't stand me_

_We can't rearrange_

_You can never change me_

_Say goodbye_

_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

"Sigues sin responderme…" Detengo mi andar ante esa respuesta inesperada

"¿Que quieres?"

"¿Por que no aceptas que tea mo idiota¿Ya ni eso merezco?"

"No mereces nada Kai. Pero para que veas que tan amable soy, te responderé de todas formas. Simplemente no te creo, y no estoy seguro de que sepas el significado de la palabra AMOR. Ah, lo olvidaba, tampoco quiero que me lastimes como acostumbrabas a hacerlo. Y no te sorprendas si no me vuelves a ver. No puedo vivir aquí contigo acechándome. Así que como dije antes, adiós" …y espero no volverte a ver, tal vez así me olvide de ti para siempre.

_I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_

_'Cuz when you wake up_

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

No estaré para ti nunca mas. Por fin me iré, seré libre. Ya no más Ivannov, la sombra de Hiwatari. Tantas veces que me has herido… que ya perdí la cuenta. Me pregunto… ¿Que harías sin mi? No mucho supongo. Estarás solo, Aburrido tal vez, indefenso ante la sociedad. Todas las noches, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo te preguntaras¿Por que me dejo? Jajajaja, que lástima. Con suerte y algún día te olvide, y esperare pacientemente ese momento.

_This is the last night_

_That I spend at home_

_And it won't take too long_

_For you to notice_

_Won't take long for you to find out_

_That I'm gone_

Voy saliendo de aquel miserable parque con mi compañero fiel… Mi mp3. Mmm… curioso¡esta canción fue hecha pensando en mi!

_I can't stay_ **(pfft, No contigo acechandome como fantasma)**

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_ **(Próximamente…)**

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _**(Jaja)**

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there _

_I won't be there_ **(Nunca mas para ti)**

_I can't stay_ **(¿Podré?)**

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_ **(No esperes que vuelva de rodillas a buscarte)**

_'Cuz when you wake up wake_

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

Mmm… admito no ser fan de Simple Plan, es mas, los aborrezco, pero en esta canción se proyecta fielmente mi vida en estos momentos.

Nunca más Hiwatari… no más

_Continuará…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**!!Hallo!!**

**No, aun no muero**

**Si, estoy ebria**

**XD**

**Es raro que actualice¿Cierto?**

**¡¿¡Pues que creen!?!**

**¡¡¡¡¡He vuelto!!!!!**

**Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible… pero la escuela… no deja no deja**

**Por cierto… Feliz dia de la mujer!! (un poco atrazado)**

**¡¡¡Los amo a todos!!! **

**Sayoo!!**


End file.
